


Final Footstep

by SkyeBlue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeBlue/pseuds/SkyeBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always wondered what it would be like. What you would say, When my final footstep fell into place.<br/>At your side,<br/>Once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Footstep

There’s a common saying that people often misunderstand.

 

“I’d walk through Heaven and Hell for you, Levi.”

 

 

 

 

You were no exception.

 

 

 

 

 

Levi…

Don’t you see..?

 

 

 

I’ll walk through Heaven and Hell for you.

 

 

 

 

 

I always wondered what it would be like. What you would say, When my final footstep fell into place. 

At your side,

Once more.

 

 

In the year 856 I died in your arms. Telling you id be fine. Promising you that I would walk through heaven and hell for you. You still didn’t get it then. You didn’t get that what I meant, was far greater than the saying could ever relay to you. That Death wasn’t an obstacle that could stop me from finding you. Neither was Heaven, and neither was Hell.

That I would find you.

 No matter what Life, and what Death, could throw at me.

I would get to you.

I swore it on my Soul.

 

In 859 I escaped from Hell.

 

In 931 I ascended to Heaven battered and bruised.

And I had done it all, just for you.

In 1998 I Looked down at the black and white world, in search of the soldier that had once went by the title Humanity’s Strongest, many years ago.  Spotting him for the first time since my death and the last time till 15 years had passed.

In the year 1999 I was reborn as an American girl. 

In the year 2014, I reached the age of 15, and had bumped into you once more.

A few weeks later, I got the chance to talk to you.  I’ll never forget what you had said after 1158 years of looking for you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, kid. Now if you don’t mind, I have a family to get back to..”

 

My final footstep had fallen place.

 

 

But it was never meant to be at your side.

 

 

 

...How foolish of me to think that after one thousand years,

 

You'd still want me.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow i'm horrible with Summary's. I Apologize for my shitty job there... I couldn't think of anything good! But thank you for taking the time to click and read this! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :3 Don't forget to leave comments! I love to hear feedback on my stories. ( /)u(\ )


End file.
